Parasite Energy
Parasite Energy is featured in Parasite Eve and Parasite Eve II. It is essentially the "magic" system, but with a biological basis. In The 3rd Birthday, it was replaced by Over Energy. ''Parasite Eve'' Aya first gains her ability to use Parasite Energy during her first encounter with Eve on the stage. She only starts with Heal 1, but will gain new ones when she reaches higher levels. Each Parasite Energy costs its own amount to cast; the stronger the ability, the higher the cost. Gradually during battle the spent portion of the PE meter will refill, however the more Aya keeps using the her powers the longer the points take to return (if for example, she uses her PE up to seven times in one battle, the meter recovery will slow to a snail's pace). While Aya's points can be refilled easily during normal battles, it's best to use it wisely during boss or extended battles. However, a specific trick can be used to refill the spent portion of the gauge more quickly: PE recovery is dependent on Aya's armor so if the meter is recovering very slowly (after several castings), switching to a spare piece of armor resets the recovery of the gauge. Heal 1 *Level Gained: N/A *PE Cost: Very Small (60 PE) *Effect: Heals Aya for 30 HP Scan *Level Gained: 4 *PE Cost: Very Small (50 PE) *Effect: Reveals the enemy's HP and weakness Slow *Level Gained: 7 *PE Cost: Small (90 PE) *Effect: Slows the enemy's movement and AT charge Detox *Level Gained: 9 *PE Cost: Small (100 PE) *Effect: Cures poison Heal 2 *Level Gained: 11 *PE Cost: Small (120 PE) *Effect: Heals Aya for 60 HP Barrier *Level Gained: 13 *PE Cost: 33% of the max PE bar *Effect: Enemies attacks take PE instead of HP, as long as Aya has PE she'll take 0 damage Energy Shot *Level Gained: 15 *PE Cost: All remaining PE *Effect: Aya uses all her remaining PE into a large blast that devastates the opponent. Confuse *Level Gained: 17 *PE Cost: Small (150 PE) *Effect: Confuses enemy and prevents them from attacking Haste *Level Gained: 20 *PE Cost: Medium (200 PE) *Effect: Aya becomes faster and the AT fills quicker Heal 3 *Level Gained: 22 *PE Cost: Large (500 PE) *Effect: Heals Aya for 280 HP Gene Heal *Level Gained: 25 *PE Cost: Medium (400 PE to start) *Effect: Uses PE to steadily increase HP Medic *Level Gained: 28 *PE Cost: Large (600 PE) *Effect: Removes all negative status effects Preraise *Level Gained: 30 *PE Cost: Very Large (1000 PE) *Effect: Aya receives HP when hers reaches 0 Full Recover *Level Gained: 32 *PE Cost: Very Large (1300 PE) *Effect: Restores all HP and removes all status effects Liberate *Level Gained: 33 *PE Cost: All *Effect: Liberates Mitochondrial Control. When used, Aya becomes a powerful blue-green mitochondrial creature with wing-like appendages sprouting from her arms. This is her best attack in the game as she releases an extremely powerful combo. Although the damage varies, Aya will always at least do 1200+ worth of damage (this is split between targets if there is more than one enemy present). Its only drawback other than completely emptying her PE meter is that it leaves her dizzy after she reverts to human form (this isn't a issue during regular battles, where most enemies will not likely survive it, but it can leave her in a defenseless position during boss battles). ''Parasite Eve II'' thumb|250px|The Parasite Energy upgrade screen. As stated at the beginning of the game while examining various walls at MIST HQ, Aya makes an active effort to not show her PE powers in front of other MIST agents, having "Seen the fear in their eyes". As a result, her abilities have gone "dormant" since the time of the New York Blockade Incident. For this new adventure, her Parasite Energy abilities must be "revived". During the events of the game she gains a new set of abilities that now focus on the elements. Also, instead of Aya receiving them as she gains a certain level, she's giving experience points to distribute among her powers and make their levels grow. All powers can be raised up to level 3, the higher the power the stronger its effect. Some energies also take less MP the higher the level they are, but most stay the same. Upgrading each PE will also raise Aya's Max MP, usually between values of 1 to 4 each time. Note that in order to unlock Inferno, Lifedrain, Apobiosis and Energyball, the other two PE of each type must both be fully upgraded to level 3. Although the player may choose to upgrade what they want, maxing out Healing (as healing Aya is very important) and Energyshot (raises Aya's damage) should be the highest priorities, especially for beginners. Pyrokinesis (many enemies are vulnerable to fire attacks) should be a second priority. If the player can spare 1500 EXP for all three, level 1 Necrosis is useful as some bosses are vulnerable to POISON and will take damage over time, level 1 Metabolism is useful for curing status effects, and level 1 Antibody is useful for a basic defense boost. Raising Aya's spell levels can be used strategically; waiting until your MP is (or almost) exhausted, then raising a spell level to provide an MP boost and completely restore Aya's PE energy. This will help save on consumable items, like MP Boost1 and 2. This is more useful on higher difficulties where recovery items are much harder to come by. If the player wants all PE, they can hack the game on emulator using Cheat Engine. Search for the current EXP value, fight a battle or obtain PE in the game, and do a "next scan" with the new EXP value in order to single out the EXP address. Parasite Energy is divided into four areas: * Fire - Offensive. Fire is perhaps the most useful method of attacking due to its devastating power and good range. It is composed of the fireball Pyrokinesis, the wall of fire Combustion and the explosive Inferno. * Wind - Offensive. Wind comprises electrical attacks that have less power but higher tactical value because they are capable of immobilizing and poisoning enemies. These are the electric ball Necrosis, the electric pulse dome Plasma and the thunderstorm Apobiosis. * Water - Defensive. Water involves healing energies; these are the status curing Metabolism, the HP restoring Healing and the offensively-used HP draining Lifedrain. * Earth - Defensive. Earth relates to physical energies, so is most useful for defense, but can also give Aya a decent attack. The energies are the magnetic armor Antibody, the bullet-power improving Energy Shot and the offensive/defensive balls Energyball. Parasite Energy: Fire All fire-based parasite energies are for attacking the enemy, directly. Each one has different uses, but are mostly dependent on the enemy's composition, location(s) and durability. Pyrokinesis Ideal for single targets, Aya shoots a flash of heat towards the enemy that causes burn damage. This has a 'very' minor splash radius, but it is possible to hit more than one target with this spell if two or more enemies are tightly clumped together. When it is upgraded, it affects a larger area and can fire one more fireball (level 3 only). Despite what the description says, Level 2 Pyrokinesis launches a single, larger shot. It is possible that, like Energyball, the original intention was for the number of shots to match the spell level, but the translation was not updated to reflect the final version. Combustion Aya sweeps a cone like area in front of her with immense heat for a moment that will catch and cause burns on any enemies. This attack will work through walls/objects/etc. and will catch targets behind them. While the MP consumption is considerably higher, this spell is more suited to taking out groups of clumped up enemies, especially those that are caught by surprise. Inferno Aya engulfs every enemy in the room with ash-leaving heat. Given this spells affects all targets on the map, there is no viable way for an enemy to evade this attack save being resistant or immune to PE spells. On the downside, this spell requires a considerable amount of PE and ATP for the attack to succeed. Planning may be required to avoid being attacked during the casting. Parasite Energy: Wind All wind-based parasite energies are used to turn the tide of battle in Aya's favor. While doing less damage than fire-based attacks, they are more useful in providing various effects and status changes. Necrosis Aya fires of a blast of electricity directly affecting some vital points on the target's body, depending on its current stage. Can inflict POISON, causing the target to take a % of their max HP in damage every couple seconds. Depending on the target (and if they can be poisoned), this will remain until the target dies or will only last a few turns. HP % damage varies between NMCs and is less effective than the 44 Maeda SP and unused 44 Poison rounds. The Poison % damage is based off the 44 Maeda SP, set at 100%. Plasma Aya casts a large blast of air that knocks down and/or stuns almost any enemy within the designated area. Mind Sucklers are disabled by this attack. Apobiosis Aya targets enemies' nervous systems with electrical discharges. While it causes some decent damage on it's own, the biggest asset of this spell is the ability to inflict a wide-scale PARLYSIS on nearby targets at lower levels and the entire battlefield at level 3, disabling them for several seconds. The stun times are inferior to Pepper Spray. Stun Time % is based off the time normally given with a Pepper Spray (100%), since stun duration time varies between NMCs. Parasite Energy: Water All water-based parasite energies concern Aya's health and status; they'll mostly provide buffs to aid Aya during (and in one case outside) battle. Metabolism Aya attempts to purify and immunize herself to status ailments for a short time, however it doesn't always work with 100% efficiency unless at level three. Healing Instantly heals a portion of Aya's health, depending on the spell's level. More HP is recovered if used during battle than outside it. Lifedrain Aya uses enemies' mitochondrial energy to heal herself. Damage is split between the number of active NMCs in the battlefield. Parasite Energy: Earth All earth-based parasite energies help protect Aya; they will give her various buffs to increase her offensive and defensive power. Antibody Aya creates a small protective shield around herself that will fade over time. It will last for 75 game seconds before wearing off. Casting another Antibody on top of an existing one will further improve Aya's durability and reset the timer back to 75 seconds. Energyshot Increases damage done by the weapon Aya is currently using. Effective, cuts down ammo waste, but wears off after 75 seconds. Casting another Energyshot on top of an existing one will further improve Aya's damage % and reset the timer back to 75 seconds. Energyball Aya creates a small barrier that controls a small orb used for both attacks and defense. A maximum of three orbs can circle around Aya at any given time, meaning at lower levels, any time Aya casts the spell, it will add onto the existing count. Category:Parasite Eve Category:Parasite Eve II